


What Calvin thought

by AnuyaCalvin



Category: Life (2017)
Genre: Calvin's emotions, Calvin's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuyaCalvin/pseuds/AnuyaCalvin
Summary: When i saw Life (2017) and the Alien Calvin, i so fall in love with him. I have an eye for misunderstood creatures, i think o_OI  thought... yes, i did... what Calvin thought the whole time... Well, my  imagination is sometimes (too often) independent... soo... here it is!
Relationships: Calvin/Alone
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beginning

Ooooh, hey... I'm still too weak... Give me more glycose... yeah... yeah, that's good. Thanks, uhm... I call you 'my lord', yeah... You brought me to life, you must be god.  
Mmmmmmh... Let me rest. Oh, you too? Ok, good night... See you tomorrow.  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz... WAH!!!! What happened?! What's with noise?! An Alarm?! Why?! I'm scared!! And hurt... I'm weak again... need... to rest more... and longer... I'm sleepy...  
...........................  
"Brzzzzz."  
Hm?! Määäh... Let me sleep... I'm not in the mood... This tickles...  
"Brzzzzz!"  
Hey! That doesn't tickle anymore... it's annoying...  
"BRZZZZ!"  
OUCH!! Raaaawww!!!! Okay! One time, yes, second, okay, BUT NOT A FUCKIN' THIRD TIME!!  
No god would do this! You're not the god i though. You must be a devil. Yes, you are!  
I - will - hurt - you - in - return! So learn your lesson! Don't hurt me... that's not nice... you know that, do you? Do you?? I'll show you how 'not nice' it is to get hurt. Lets... cripple this strange 'tentacle' with 5 smaller... whatever!  
Urgh... What are you calling this? 'Hand'? Well. Your 'hand' is strange, it's hard. Need to get stronger...  
Done! Yeah, baby! So THIS is how it feels to get hurt! You know! ... Hello? ... Hellohoooo? ... Oh... wait a sec. You - are - asleep?! I just hurt you, like you did to me and you actually fell asleep? Uhm... okay... strange 'hand'... strange 'god-now-devil'... I think i saw the strangest in the universe, nothing can suprise me now. For sure!!  
Soooo, what to do now... Hm... I'd like to wake you up. Need to get outside... Hm... Oh! Got it! This... damn hurting stick... Hmm... need somethings spiky... Oh! Haha! Broken it's spiky! Yay!  
Soooo... hmm... I thought i broke his hand, but his cell wall... wait, did they call it like i do? Well, this rubber-like 'thing' is still intact, hmmm... lets 'poke' it. Furtheeeeeeer... YES! Wow, this wasn't his 'hand'. It was... whatever. There you are, you devil! Nyahh Nyahh Nyahh! Hmmmm, strange new enviroment. Let's examine. Huiiiii. Oh, what's that? Another creature? Hm, smaller, caged, too. Let's say 'hello'. Hm, you feel strange... tickles nice... hihi... hello you. ... Ouch! Grrrr... Raw!! Stupid little creature! I'll ate you! So. Out of this, hmpf.  
Oh! Hey! Another devil?! Hey! What are you doing with god-now-devil?! Hey! Got you! Nyahh Nyahh Nyahh! Okay, what are we doing now? You devil too? You make really strange noises, you know. Hm? What is this? ... oh... WAIT! OUCH!! Another hurting-stick?! Grrrr!!  
Catch me, if you can, you second devil! Ha! I'm faster.  
Eat or get eated... I think this is my purpose... I thought i came to life, with help from a not-anymore-god, and can life in peace, with a bit glycose here and there. Learning more and more. Maybe understanding your strange noises.  
I thought wrong!  
It's cruel! This life is cruel and i didn't do anything. I just slept, debilitated, short before the strange noise you called 'alarm'.  
And now?! Even after i teached your friend a lesson in 'not hurting me', you do it, too?!  
Maybe you need more lessons... Or... Maybe your species is completely cruel to others...  
I can't survive in this enviroment if you still want to hurt me... You won't listen...  
I can't even communicate with you! That is so frustrating! That makes me so... so... enraged!!  
Raaaaaw!!! Ungh!! Ouch! That's hot!!! Grrr! ... ... Ha! Got your head! Maybe i can learn how you communicate. Seems like you do this with your strange 'hole' in the lower part of your head. Let's see... what's inside.  
Hm... glibber here... glibber there. Oh... you uhm... you... you're loosing fluids... Uhm... hello? Did i do something wrong? ... Oh... I think... it's obvious... Uuuuuhh... shit... Argh... Uhm... Oh, wait... Your fluids... and your whatever you have inside... It's organic... hey! I can ingest this.  
Okay, because i already broke you... I can exploit it. Like nature does. If something died, nature takes it back to make something new from it. I'll do the same.  
Mhh... nom... You taste good... All these fluids and soft tissues... Ui! I grow! Hui!  
Haha! Now i'm bigger and you can't hurt me, because i'm not small anymore!  
Hm? What?! I'm caged? Again? I just broke out? What is this stupid enviroment?? Oh, hey! There are little holes! Got it! Oh, closed... Oh! Got it, two! ... closed again... Well... I... will... find... one... that... stays... HAH! Got it! And it was ooooopen!  
Sooo... were am i. Lalalaaaa... Lets do sightseeing.


	2. Staying Alive

Hehe... got out of this... Wuoh!!! This is tight, and long... A pipe?? Well, let's see what's on the end of the rainb-- wait, wrong environment. Okaaaaay... where am i... Huh? Something happend at the end... Wuoh!!! Soooommmethiiing iiis suuuuckiiiing meee ouuuut! Wah! Uh! Another devil! Oh, and it's cold! First it's too hot, now it's too c-c-c-coooold-d-d! Need to get back. Can't use my oxygen-reserve for too long. Wait, you devil! I will use you as a safety rope! Oh, more strange tentacles. Hmmm... 4 and a 'ball' at the top of this bigger and somehow longer 'ball-like-something'... Naaaah, whatever... Oh? You move. Good, move, i want to go back inside, it's cold, you know. Don't you freeze? Mh? You move faster. Ah! You DO freeze. That's why you move faster. That's it. Yeah, more.. more... We're soon back. Hm? Naaah! What are you doing?! Don't you want to go back inside, too?! Hey! Go-in-side! Argh! Stupid creatures. Uhm, hello? Hey! Do you always sleep in strange situations? Uhm, hello? You're drifting off this 'structure', you call it 'station' i think. Uhm, hellohooo! You're too far-ah, shit. Well, you shouldn't sleep in this cold environment, shame on you.

Okay, need to get inside fast. It's s-so c-c-c-c-c-ah, shit. Oh, there! ... ? ... Wha! Hot! Are they doing this? Urgh, so cruel. Ah, another... Wha! Not again! ... ... ... ... Got it! Hah! You can't burn me eternal! Hah! Inside again. So, what's next... Hmmm... Ah... i think... they are nearby. Ui, there is god-now-devil... Argh, did it noticed me? Think not... Well... let's see where i can hide and watch what they are up to. Lalalaaa... They make more strange noises... seems they build something... more noises... Oh... what...? What's with god-now-devil-doesn't-sleep-anymore? Huh? ... ... Oh! Found me! Tadaaa!! I've grown!!

Well, I'm hungry... and god-now-devil seems like not noticing me when i crawled under this piece of not-something-eatable. Well, shame on him.

Okaaay... what do you want to do...

"Brzzz."

Hey! Not AGAIN! Grrr, now i'm angry! I will teach you as much leassons as you need! I'll catch youuuuu!

Ooof! Bumping into doors are not good. 1:0 for you. I think the name was 'David'. Well, they gave me a name, too. It sounds like... gavin... gallin... naaah... CALVIN! Got it. Okay... I am Calvin. Whatever that means.

So, next one to catch. Oh, naaah, he hides in a pod. Nyaaaa nyaaaa, but i can see you! Hehe. Oof! Can't bump into the pod. Let's examine... Hmm... Hmmmmmm. Naaah, let's criple it. Hnnggggggggh!! Hm, boring. Let's see something else. Hm-hm-hmmmm... Oh, little red ridin-nah!, wrong movie - fluids! Nomnom... oh, more... nomnom... Nom, nom, nom. Oh, back to sleeping-god-now-devil... who... sleeps with open eyes?? Huh?? Curious. Oh, yeah... i ate this tentacle... but he was awake when i did it. Hm... seems like the can't be eaten alive for too long... Oh! I see! This state is 'dead'. Ah... So the fire-gun creature was dead when i entered it. Ah, ok. I think i missed a few things. Well, too late... Need to do the best out of it now.

Hm? Hey! There you are! I catch you! Oof!! Oh, hey! Caged again... Noooo. Wait... the other creature opened it! Thank you! Finally someone who is helping me. Hey, there are more... Wah! Hey! You're evil too, for sure. You make loud noises! I'll make you dead, too! Groar!!

Ngh! Raw! Huh? Whaa! This sucking-out-thing, again! Wah! Don't want to go outside, again. Hey, you! You door-opener! You're safety rope. But don't fell asleep and drift off the station, ok. Woah! Hey, what are you doing? No! Nah! Let me go! No! I want die! ... Eat... or get eaten... EAT! Raaaw!! Hah! Okay, next creature! I... will... got... yo-"Brzzz."-ouch! Oof. Oof! I won't give up! Oof! Another door bump... Hng! No... oxygen... anymore... Need to scratch at my reserves, again. Hng!


	3. The End...?

Naaah, i will get you. Okay, searching for another way to get to them. Can't life without my oxygen-reserves... Need oxygeeeeen! Urgh, it's getting cold in here. Brrrrrr...

... ... ... huh? ... ... ...

There is one of them making noises... I think it's called 'scream'. Hihi. I make you scream again. ... Boh!! Hahaha!! Oh?! Oxygen!!!! Mine!! Hugging oxygen! Still cold... Oh? It's empty? I need more. Hey, you have another one? Gimme!! Mine, too!! Urgh, empty again... Hey, where are you. Ah, there. You won't escape me anymore. Hah! Hugging you! Hm? Oh, another oxygen-whatever. Mine! But i will hug you again, hehe. Oh... empty again, pff. Okay, now i hug you foreeeeever... until i get more oxygen or kill you befor you kill me. Hm, what should i do now...

Wuaaaa! We're moving! Why are we moving? Weeeeeeeee! Huh?! Oof! What was that bump!? I think we're moving in a different direction then before, are we?

Waaa! Urgh... i... can feel... my body becomes... more heavy? Why is that so?? Waah... that is... disturbing. Okay, you creature. You-will-tell-me-what-is-going-on! Hah!

Okay, now... Hm... No... This isn't good how this is going on... Maybe i need a new strategy... But, what kind of? You make noises... many, different, loud and quiet... You... communicate with this?! I see! Okay... i think i need to learn you're strange communicating noises. Oh, well... this is going to be hard... Well... let's see~


End file.
